Blood Bond (V2)
by Shadow On The Full Moon
Summary: Rewrite of Blood Bond. A blood bond is a strange yet powerful thing. It is created when the blood of a vampire and human is mixed, linking the two together and ultimately making the human a servant to the Vampire. Rarely does this happen, for vampires usually kill their victims. But when they are created, its nearly always impossible to escape them. Oh Johnny, what have you done?
1. Prologue

Hey guys! Yes! I finally started writing up the story; I FINALLY got my very own copy on JtHM the Director's Cut! I'm so happy about that; I also got my own copy of the first IZ comic! HYPE! So I may start working on my Invader Zim stories again. MAYBE. I don't yet. Any way, I'm gonna shut up and let you all enjoy the new and improved Prologue to Blood Bond (v2).

 **Disclaimer- I do NOT own Johnny or any other characters from this series. They are the property of the mighty and all-powerful Jhonen Vasquez. I only own my OCs that may or may not be in the story. If you want to know of them ahead of time feel free to check my profile for the info of all my OCs. Thank you.**

 **Info!- I changed a LOT! It still has the same plot but its more developed. Scri, as much as I love him, will not be here.**

 **Blood Blond- A blood bond is formed when the blood of a vampire is mixed with the blood of his/her victims.**

 **Ages-**

 **Nny- 18-19 years old.**

 **Edgar- Unknown.**

 **~*~*~Prologue~*~*~**

The vampire stared down at the nearly empty streets from his place on top of the building. His eyes scanning the few people who were out this late. He huffed in frustration; there was nothing but drunks or drug addicts out tonight. He hadn't fed in a week, and he would rather not have to drink from a drugged up or drunk human. Their blood tasted horrible and made him nauseous. He let out a quiet growl and turned to leave when spotted a man. He was tallish, had bluish black hair and was rather thin. He wore a black shirt with striped long sleeves that had "Z?" written on the front, black skinny jeans, and knee high steel-toed boots.

Edgar paused momentarily as he watched the young man. He had to be in his late teens to early 20's. He didn't seem drunk nor drugged up. The vampire tilted his head as he watched the kid, finding himself following him by rooftop. The bluish-black haired kid paused and looked around, Edgar stepped back into the shadows to conceal himself till the kid started walking again. Edgar resumed following waiting for the perfect moment to confront the teen when two large men stepped out of an alley.

"Hey, pal." One called. The thin kid looked at them, Edgar noticed that he seemed calm and relaxed. Damn. Were they his friends? Of course it wouldn't be a problem for Edgar to kill them, he could smell they were drunk from here. The kid made a face as one stepped towards him and slung an arm around his shoulders.

"Remove your arm or I'll remove it for you." He snarled.

"Oh, come on, don't be like that sweetheart, why don't you- OW!" the guy yelled as the smaller grabbed and twisted his arm and kneed him in the stomach. He hunched over with a groan.

' _Hmmm, seems he's a feisty one…'_ Edgar thought as he watched. The other man lunged for the teen who dodged and kicked him in the back sending him sprawling onto the ground.

"Filthy, disgusting bastards. You're lucky I'm in a good mood other wise I'd kill you both." The thin kid hissed, before turning and walking away. The first guy staggered to his feet and growled as his lunged for the younger. The kid turned just as he was grabbed and yelped as he was slammed against the wall. He growled and in one fluent movement drew a knife and stabbed his captor in the neck. The man let out a gurgled cry releasing him. The younger kicked him hard in the chest sending him flying back, ripping the knife out in the process. The man crumpled to the ground twitching. His friend watched shocked before lunging at the thinner teen. With in seconds he was on the ground dead too.

Edgar smiled slipping down from the rooftops into the alley. He watched the kid as he turned and walked from the corpses. The smell of blood made his fangs slip out of his gums. He took the alley's to keep up with the teen. He thought of what to do. He could just attack the kid seeing as no one was around to witness it, but the kid was a fighter from what he'd seen, and armed on top of that. He'd have to settle for glamour. As much as he would love to see the kid struggle and fight against him, he was too hungry and had no patience. He put on a charming smile and stepped out. The kid stopped and spun facing him pulling out his knife as he glared at the vampire.

"Sorry, did I startle you?" Edgar asked. The kid blinked, lowering the knife.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked. Edgar stepped towards him; the kid frowned, before blinking and looking away.

"Edgar. Edgar Vargas, I just moved here not to long ago." The vampire said. The kid looked up at him.

"Johnny C…" he said, his brown eyes were glazed over.

"Johnny C? That's a nice name… does the C stand for something?" Edgar as he got closer to the kid. He could tell the glamour was working well, but he had to make sure it wouldn't break as soon as he leaned into feed.

"I'm… not sure…" Johnny said blinking. "…I'm sorry but was there something you wanted?" he asked.

"…Yes, actually." Edgar said, he took the kid's chin gently left his face. The kid flinched at the touch but didn't pull away. _'Good, it should hold now.'_ He thought. He slipped an arm around the thin kid's waist and pulled him close this time he didn't flinch. Edgar leaned down pressing his fangs against the kid's neck, waiting for resistance before sinking them into the flesh. The kid made a noise and Edgar had only enough time to swallow the blood in him mouth before he felt the knife get stabbed into his shoulder. He jerked back hissing as he released the kid, he growled feeling the knife slice open his shoulder as the kid still had a grip on it. He stepped back and grabbed his shoulder.

"You little shit." Edgar hissed. He smirked. "I'm impressed… no one's ever been able to break a spell before… and not many are fool enough to attack me." he said.

The kid glared at him backing up as he pressed the hand holding the knife to his neck, "Stay the fuck away from me." He said, before turning and running. Edgar chuckled.

"Oh you poor fool." He said, somehow some of his blood had gotten on the kid's hand. He could feel the bond forming as the kid got farther away. Poor kid had no idea what he just did. No matter Edgar would fix that soon enough.

But first, he needed to hunt, and find shelter. He turned licking the last of the kid's blood from the corner of his mouth. He smiled; it was going to be hard to find a good meal with blood as sweet as that kid's was.

' _I'll have to keep the kid around.'_ He thought, as he slipped into the shadows to hunt his next meal.

 **~*~*~End~*~*~**

 **There you go~ The Prologue to the new and improved Blood Bond! As you can tell I took a different turn with how they met, as well of changed the point of view so we met Edgar first. Through out the story the view will change (Much like how it did in the original)**

 **I hope you guys liked it! Please tell me what you guys think! I know how you all loved the original, and I did too, but I was so unhappy with how it was as I wrote it so long ago… And it was messy and just… it was just not ok… I'm keeping it up only because I don't want to lose all the wonderful reviews I got. So I hope I can satisfy you all and make you happy with this new version.**

 **Until the next update,**

 **~Shadow On The Full Moon**


	2. Note

Hey guys. Sorry for the major lack of activity. I will be updating most of my stories.

The ones that are nearly complete, meaning one or two chapters left, will be finished here.

But all other stories will be moved and continued over on my AO3 account. (Same name as this account)

I just find AO3 easier to use. And while I love FFN as this was the first site that I wrote on, I just need to move on.

I am not deleting this account. It'll still be up don't worry. I'm just not using it any more once I've finished up the few chapter stories that are nearly finished.

Thank you all for sticking with me, and supporting me and I hope you all will continue to follow and read my work over on Archive of our own.

With lots of love and thanks,

~Shadow on the Full Moon

 **Stories to be completed here:**

Anti Gravity (Undertale)

Destined (YGO)

Major Chapter Stories to be continued on AO3

The Wings of an Angel ((Your Guardian Angel rewrite) (JTHM)

Blood Bond (JTHM)

Dark Secrets (WTNV)

Living Nightmare (Percy Jackson)

Forbidden (Kuroshitsuji)


End file.
